


Poison and Wine

by Helene08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of the Bite, Post-Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Pre-Episode: S3e13 Beati Bellicosi, References to Addiction, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: Simon knows that he owns to Alec an explanation, and he wants to say how sorry he was, after what happened with Izzy at the Seelie Court.Among all the reactions he expected him to have. This one....was clearly not one of them.





	Poison and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shadowhunters and anything recognizable in this story belongs to their respective owners. I take no profit by writing this. 
> 
> How awesome 3B actually was? It's been so good to see my babies back on my screen again, you have no idea! 
> 
> Tonight episode will probably destroy how canon my predictions are but I really wanted this to be adressed. I don't really think that they're going to talk about this in the show.
> 
> It's really short since I wrote this in one hour...and that I wanted to post this before the episode airs tonight.
> 
> English is not my first language...and I hope it isn't too rushed and that I didn't screwed up their characterization too much, it's the first OS I have posted since I've learned about the cancellation. 
> 
> Plus, Bonus points for Alec and Simon friendship; which it's something I'm totally rooting for by the way.

Alec was sat in his office in the Institute when he heard a shy knock on his door. He frowns confused, based on how the person knocked, he's sure that it wasn't one of his siblings or even Clary, since they usually barge into his office without any warning at all times of the day.

Most of the time they don’t bother themselves to even knock on his door.

He knew that it can't be Magnus as well because his knock would be lighter but surer, with a shake of his head he tells to whoever it is to come in.

The person he'd expected to see the least was Simon Lewis.

He looks at him and presses his neck nervously. "I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you, Alec."

Alec frowns.

"Sure. It is about Clary?"

"No," says Simon shortly, but Alec can clearly hear the pure joy and relief in his voice. Knowing that his best friend was alive must be a given for him after everything that happened to them in the past few days. "It's about Izzy."

Alec frowns deepens and Simon slowly walks towards his desk, he stops in front it and crosses his arms, hugging himself.

At least he's polite enough to not take a seat until Alec authorizes him to. "Look, I don't know if you two talked with everything that happened to us recently; with Clary being supposedly dead, and Magnus magic gone....I suppose that you two didn't, yet. I know that you have a lot in your plate already, and it's probably not my place to share this with you, but -"

"Simon go to the point!" cuts him off the tall dark-haired man, not unkindly.

"Right," Simon adverts his eyes from him to look at an invisible spot on the wall behind Alec head, and he says quietly. "I have feed on Izzy."

He must have felt more than saw Alec body tense and him narrowing his eyes at his confession, because he stares at him again and put his hands in front of him.

He then let out in a rush. "It's not what you think! Izzy and I went to the Seelie Court to get rid of my mark because I didn't want to hurt anyone else. Well not more than I already have. I guess that I was so full of grief and anger that I didn't think any further."

He frowns and adds quickly. "The Seelie Queen; she has this entire ritual to get rid of the Mark of Cain. The thing is that getting rid of the mark can literally boild your blood away and it can kill you. All I could remember is the intense pain I felt before everything went black. The last thing I remember is feeling a drop of blood on my lips and then Izzy asking me, _pleading me,_ to feed on her."

He pauses as tears appears in his eyes. "I didn't want to at first, because of the venom and because of Izzy addiction. I know how hard my mother fights every day to live with her alcoholism...but I was too hungry I guess, and I couldn't fight against it. I'm so sorry Alec, I know how bad it was to do this but I've still done it."

Simon sees how Alec's face seems to softens lightly after his explanation.

The guilt he feels seems to drop by an inch when he sees that he doesn't seems to react too badly at the news, but the guilt is still here; eating him alive.

_No pun intended._

"Look, I know we're not really that close.... but I feel like that I owe you an apology for what I've done to your sister. I'm so sorry for hurting her. She's amazing, generous, kind, and so brave and I really hope I didn't triggered her addiction again. I know how hard it was for her to fight her Yin-Fen addiction the first time....I have already apologized to her as well, and she said that she was fine but you might keep an eye on her," he shrugs and confesses lowly. "With everything she went through with Raphael, I don't think that it would be fair for you to learn what I've did by anyone else but me."

He doesn't look at him and continues.

"And if you want to punch me and stab me with your seraph blade...or you know banish me from the Institute, I would-"

Alec raises his hand and says firmly. "Simon, stop talking."

Simon quickly close his mouth. Alec sighs and brushes his forehead with his hand.

"Listen, Izzy will always will be my baby sister. When I hold her for the very first time, I swore to myself that I would always protect her from anyone whom could harm her, physically or emotionally...but she also an adult who makes her own decisions. Iz is one of the strongest person I know and she can defend herself. She did what she had to do to save your life."

"Oh," says Simon taken aback. "Okay."

"I'm probably sounding like I broken record but I'm really sorry for what I've done to her. You need to believe me when I say that the last thing on my mind was to intentionally hurt her, when I've drank Izzy blood. I promise to you that it will never happen again. Ever."

Alec sighs again and his face is unreadable when he slowly gets up. He crosses the distance between Simon and him, and Simon purely by reflex, and out of fear takes a step backwards from him.

Before they both could register anything, Alec find himself hugging Simon gently.

Simon is once again surprised and it takes a moment for him to hug him back.

Alec pulls away first. He smiles at him, actually  _smiles at him,_ and he says softly, "I can see why Magnus, Maia or even Izzy are so fond of you and value your friendship so much, now. All of us have been through a lot lately, so I'm not going to punch you. Magnus will never forgive me if I do. I know that he doesn't show it much lately, but he really cares about you."

"Huh, thank you," states Simon dumbly before he winces. "I mean I really care a lot about him too. Magnus heart is so big that he's always here for anyone that needs help...and I care about Izzy as well. It is why you needed to learn that by me and no one else."

Alec nods slowly.

"Thank you for being honnest with me, Simon. I don't show it often...but I'm here for you if you need me. You are not alone.You have more people that cares about you than you think."

Simon smile widens, unable to help himself he jokes lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "So, we're friends now? Because if we are, I totally need someone to binge watch all the DC and Marvel movies with me."

Alec looks mostly unimpressed.

"Don't push your luck, Lewis."

Simon chuckles despite himself, and Alec takes his seat back. Simon nods and weirdly gesture to the closed door of the office. "Right, huh. I'm going to just go, I guess, thank you for not...you know, killing me. I know how overboard and annoying I can get sometimes."

Alec hums knowingly and Simon assumes that it works as a goodbye.

He quickly walks towards the door and opens it abruptly. Only to collide straight into someone else.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," says Simon quickly as he's meet eyes to eyes with another ridiculously hot Shadowhunter. He's wearing all black and he need to lowers his head a little to look at the curly and blond-haired man blue eyes. "My bad, I didn't saw you."

The curly blond-haired man only shakes his head and wavers off his apology.

"No problem. I'm Steve Underhill by the way. The Head of the Security and you are?"

"Lewis. Simon. Simon Lewis," blurts out Simon smiling happily. "Two first names. Now after I saw the Lightwoods, Jace, and now you, I'm really starting to believe that all Shadowhunters are born to be _this good looking_." he grimaces and mutters deadpan. "Why did I talk?" 

He can hear Alec judgmental huff from behind him, but Underhill seems mostly amused by his confession.

"Well, I'm flattered. You are not so bad yourself, you know." 

They stare at each other after that and both of them stay silent for a while.

Until Simon breaks the spell and blurts out. 

"I need to go but it was nice to meet you, Underhill."

Underhill smiles softly and he steps aside to let Simon enough space for him to leave the office. "Ah, I'm not going to hold you any longer in this case. It was a pleasure to have you bump into me.... _Mister Lewis_."

Simon flushes red in embarrassment. He walks past Underhill and quickly flies away in the hallways of the Institute.

Underhill grins amused. He closes the door and he enters into the office.

He turns around and his boss arches an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"Underhill, you wanted something?"

He shakes his head and straightens his body posture. He walks towards Alec office and shows him the tablet he was holding in his hands.

"Right, sorry Sir. I just wanted to tell you that all the wards around New-York and the Institute are back. The Clave sent another Warlock to do the job.....with Jonathan on the loose we can never be too prudent. We don't know when he will strike again."  

Alec nods relieved. It's a least one less problem they need to deal with on their list.

"Alright. That's great thanks for the update Underhill. Also, I already told you that you can call me Alec."

Underhill hums slowly. "Sir, I respect you too much to call you by your last name....but if it's what you want. I promise to at least try." 

Alec smiles at him one last time and reports his attention on the files he was trying to read before he got interrupted by Simon.

Sensing that his Head of Security was still standing in the room and has not moved an inch, he raises his head and gives him a pointed look.

Underhill eyes goes wide and he blurts out, "Sorry that's all I needed to tell you." he pauses and seems hesitant to say what was on his mind. "Huh, do you know...mister Lewis well?"

It takes a few seconds for Alec to register whom Underhill is referring to. When he does, he really wishes that Underhill kinds of drop the habit he has; to adress people with terms of endearment.

Alec guesses that it has a lot to do with Underhill natural respect for others combined with the fact that he's kind of a gentleman, and a really stand-up guy in general.

"Well not really, but Clary and him at joined at the hip. So, you should ask her about her best friend if you want to know him more. Simon's kind of awkward in general but he growing on you with time."

Underhill chuckles fondly.

"Only the best ones do. Everyone is special in their own way.... but extraordinary people are the ones that nobody seems to notice at first. The ones that lives in the dark to let other people shine. Nobody is as noticeable as Magnus Bane or Clary Fray. Between you and me, he's really gorgeous. I might ask her to give me his number sometimes if I see her walking around."

With these last words he quickly flies away at his turn, leaving an bemused Head of the Institute behind.

Alec shakes his head and let out an amused chuckle, unable to help himself.

_He's sure that Magnus is going to love it, when he's going to tell him that Underhill thinks that Simon Lewis, of all of people, was gorgeous._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that how I ended this OS doesn't come off as me not respecting the real canon-ships  
> in the show (even if I'm only shipping Malec between the three main couples) because I do and any ship in the fandom and the show have all my respect. 
> 
> Also, Underhill took my by surprise and literally wrote himself in the end...but it was well too fun for me to pass on this opportunity and thus to not end this one shot like this.
> 
> (Spoiler Alert: It might be a slight hint to the Jace/Simon fic I've been working on since last may, kill two birds with one stone, right?) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Came to say hi [on my Tumblr](https://holding-up-the-universe.tumblr.com/post/174834279716/zuzusexytiems-possiblestoner) or [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/ColaHelene)


End file.
